1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip employed in an automobile, and more particularly to a method for producing a weather strip of which the sectional shape is changed in its longitudinal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weather strips are mounted along a door frame of an automobile, and along a door opening of an automobile body, which is to be closed by a door. And when the gap between the member on which the weather strip is mounted and the member to be sealed by the weather strip is locally or continuously changed or when the contacting state of the weather strip is locally or continuously changed, there has been used the weather strip of which the sectional shape is changed in its longitudinal direction.
For obtaining the above described weather strip, there has been proposed such means as to change the shape and area of an outlet port of an extrusion head by means of a slidable shutter or the like (Japanese unexamined Patent Publications Nos. Sho 59-114040, Sho 59-160677, and Sho 59-171735)
However, in this means, the supply of rubber material for the weather strip must be adjusted in accordance with the change of the area and the shape of the outlet port. The mechanism of this adjustment is complex and the sectional shape cannot be precisely changed to a desired one.